


This Is Where We Belong

by venomrebel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Multi, my attempt at a fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomrebel/pseuds/venomrebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a fluff Christmas piece of a mchaleinski fic, included with tree picking and decorating. You get to see things from all three perspectives. I hope it's not too confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at Christmas fluff. I know it's already the day after Christmas but I wrote this week's ago and was scared to put it up. It's only my second fic posted so I have no idea whether it's good or not. Also my first attempt at Mchaleinski. All mistakes are my own but feel free to point out spelling errors. Hope ya guys like it.
> 
> None of these character belong to me of course, just wanted to play a little with them.

Derek enjoys his sleep. After years of sleeping with one eye open, it's a relief to have a full nights sleep without worrying. It's been years since he's had to worry about being on guard all day. So he'll take as much sleep as he can get, especially on the weekends. Unless stiles has any say in it, of course. 

"Come on Derek! Wake up!" Stiles shouts at the man covered in blankets, as he throws himself on top of him. 

Derek grunts.

"Derek! You promised we'd go to the tree farm today and pick out a Christmas tree." 

Derek continues to ignore him and shoves a pillow over his head. 

"Ugh."

Derek hears the sheets rustle with movement beside him. 

"Stiles it's barely 8:30. The farm doesn't open until 10. And it's a Sunday." Scott, ever the voice of reason, explains as he rolls over and sits leaning against the headboard. 

"Yea well at this rate, Derek won't be moving until tomorrow morning!" Stiles murmurs. 

Derek smirks into the mattress as his arm shoots out and grabs Stiles around the waist, pulling him onto the bed and wrapping himself around him.

"Urge! Get off me were-koala!" Stiles halfheartedly fights off Derek's hold, before burrowing himself against Derek's chest. 

Scott lays back down so he's at Stiles’ other side, cocooning him in their embrace. 

“Okay. Fine,” Stiles mutters with false exasperation as he pulls Scott's arm over his stomach and buries his face against Derek's chest, “we can lay in for a little while longer.”

Derek looks up over Stiles’ shoulder to give Scott a soft smile. He closes his eyes and let's soft breathing lull him into peacefulness.  
———  
Derek pulls into the parking lot of the tree farm and finds a spot. Before Derek even turns off the car, Stiles leaps out of the car and swiftly walks to the front of the car to wait.  
“Hurry up! We have a tree to find!”

Derek rolls his eyes in false exasperation. He hears Scott laugh from the passenger seat before he leaps out of the car and joins Stiles. They get a head start, making their way to the entrance. Scott leans in close to grasp Stiles hand in his.

Derek lets Scott and Stiles lead through the farm, eliminating potential trees as they go. He spots a stand selling hot chocolate a few feet away and makes his way over. He buys three cups and makes his way back to wear Scott and Stiles are huddled around a tree so tall, Derek wonders if it'll even fit through the front door. 

Knowing Stiles though, he'll make it fit.

Stiles is talking animatedly to Scott about how much he loves the tree, when Scott turns to look at Derek approaching. Scott gives his a small smile as he see the cups in Derek's hands, no doubt smelling the chocolate. Scott loves hot chocolate. 

Stiles turns to look at Derek and makes grabby hands when he see the cups. Derek comes to a stop next to Stiles and hands them both a cup.

Scott moves close to Derek and grabs his hand, giving him a quick squeeze. 

“Thanks Derek.”

Stiles grasps his cup with both hands, letting the warmth of the cup wash over them. He takes a sip and sighs happily. 

“Thanks, Der.” Stiles says as he leans over to give Derek a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“So is this it?” Derek turns his head to look at Stiles. 

Stiles tilts his head before giving an affirming nod. “Yes, boys, we have ourselves a tree!”

Scott woops with enthusiasm, while Derek mutters, “finally.”

“Oh shush Derek. Now go see a man about a tree. I wanna get this guy home se we can set his up.”

After they get the tree cut, Scott and Derek heft it up on the roof of the car and secure it with rope. Once they get into the car and Derek pulls out of the parking lot, Stiles fiddles with the radio dials. Derek groans as he hears the chorus to “Jingle Bells.”

Stiles gives him a smirk and raises the volume, singing along at the top of his lungs. Even though Christmas songs annoying Derek to no end, he can't help but love the way they make Stiles smile. He knows the words to almost every song that plays on the radio. It puts a smile on Derek's face all the home.  
——

Stiles drums his fingers on his thigh as they make to the long driveway leading to their house. Well Derek calls it a house, but Stiles likes to think of it as a very modern cabin. It has three bedrooms. The master bedroom, a home office, that Derek and Stiles both use to get work done, and a gym. It might seem small to some people but to Stiles, it's perfect.

As the get out of the car, Derek tosses the keys to Stiles so he can get the door. Derek and Scott pull the tree down and make their way into the house. The living room is already packed with boxes of ornaments. Stiles directs them to where he has a designated spot for tree.

After the get the tree propped up, Stiles stand back and smiles. Christmas has always been one of his favorite times of the year. When he was younger, he and his parents would pick their own tree and take it home to decorate together. He's made it a point to keep the tradition going, one that Scott and Derek have willing accepted. 

“Okay, so what color are we going with this year?” He asks, turning around to look at Scott and Derek. 

“I like blue.” Derek says quietly. 

Scott looks away from the tree to see both of them looking at him. He can't help but think about how he'd never have picture himself here, with them. All those years ago, it wasn't even a possiblity. But now, he's grateful everyday that gets to have this. He isn't just talking about two people who love him, but two people he loves unconditionally. Scotts never been happier with someone, as he has with both Stiles and Derek.

“Scott?”

The sound of Derek's voice breaks Scott out of his thoughts. He looks up to meet his eyes.

“Blue’s good.”

“Okay,” Stiles claps his hands together. “Blue it is, let's get to work!”

They spend the next two hours searching through the boxes for the blue ornaments. As with most things concerning Stiles, they make a complete mess of things. As Derek digs through some tubs to find blue string lights, Scott wraps some garland around Stiles and places a bow on his head. 

“Got you a present Derek!” Scott says as he pushes Stiles closer to him. 

Stiles wobbles to a stop in front of him. Derek pretends to give him a considering look, turning him left and them right. 

“No thanks, I already had one of these. Return to sender.” 

“Hey!” Stiles shouts in indignation. 

He removes the garland and wraps it over Derek's shoulders, pulling him close. Derek smiles down at him before leaning in to meet his in a kiss. Derek feels Scott come up behind him, and places something on his head. 

“Ta-da! Now we're all gifts to world!”

Derek turns his head, giving him a fond smile, leaning over and giving him a kiss as well. 

“Okay, not that I'm not enjoying this right here, because believe you, me, I really am, but we have a tree to finish. Make out with him later, naked if you want! I have no objections. But tree first!” 

Derek pulls back from Scott and meets his eyes. Scott gives him a nod before he makes his way over to Stiles. Stiles shrieks as he's shoved onto the couch with Scott on top of him, tickling him.

Derek can't help the smile that spreads on his face. He sometimes still can't believe he gets to have this. After the hale house was demolished, Derek didn't want to do anything with the land. It didn't feel right. At least, not until he had Scott and Stiles. It wasn't always like this. They had to work through a lot of issues together, but when they did, they gave him something he didn't know he'd have again. The safety and love of a home.


End file.
